Lost in the Stars
Part One: Lost in the Desert Day 1 "It's been ages. I've been lost in this desert for ages. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever make it out. The only thing that's keeping me from going insane, is my diary and writing in it. If I didn't have the diary I probably go as crazy as an animus dragon. My broken wing makes it even harder." Day 2 "I'm dehydrated now. I'm starving. In the desert they have little food, less water. I can't believe my tribe banished me to this barren land. Queen Sunburn, the SandWing queen, was always very cruel to me.I miss my family. I miss my friends. I miss my home. I need the villages and the dragons, not sand, sand and even more sand. I can't believe my own tribe, my family and friends, everybody I've ever known, would betray me like this. I've met a few SandWings along the way, nomads, and they too have little food and little water." Day 3 "I'm very dehydrated now. I've only come across one small oasis and I've practically drained it dry. I don't know how much longer I'll make it out here. There's really nowhere else I can go. If I step foot anywhere near the sand Kingdom's palace, Queen Sunburn has set up guards that will kill me on sight. All I can think about are the 'what ifs'. What if I run out of water? What if I run out of food? What if I have no way to defend myself? I'll be nothing more than a dried out carcass left out for the coyotes and buzzards. Nothing more. And nothing less." Day 4 "I'm overcome with joy now. I found a small group of nomad SandWings. They have water and food! I feared I would die out in the desert but I know I must continue my quest again. There was one thing in the nomad group that caught my attention though. It was a young female SandWing. Young adult to be exact. And she looks exactly like my sister. But that would be impossible. I watched my sister and my younger brother get slaughtered five years ago. The guards just came in, it all happened so fast. Before I even knew what happened I was on the ground and there was a burning pain in my side. When I got up, they were dead, along with my parents. but my youngest sister, Amarillo, was nowhere to be found. Could she have escaped? Is this her? A family member at last?" Day 5 "I spent the night with the nomads. I managed to get the young SandWing alone. I asked to talk to her. She was very suspicious and had a strange burn marks all over her and her frill was ripped all the way down her back. I introduced myself, Dorado the SandWing. I asked her name. It took her a moment to respond what she did my heart skipped a beat. When she responded, the words out of her mouth were, 'My name is Amarillo.'!" Day 6 "I didn't have the courage to tell her about our relations on the first day. So I waited till today. I hope she understands that we are intertwined in the intricate woven bracelet of fate. She must see that the twist in the Kaleidoscope, moves us all in turn. I've managed to corner her again. I broke the news to her. At first I didn't think she understood. She seems confused, kind of awestruck. And she also looked... angry. She told me that when she was very young her and her other siblings were attacked by Queen Sunburn's soldiers and her parents and siblings were all killed. she really is my sister! At long last. I felt like I couldn't really be whole again when I lost my family... Until I met her. My sister, Amarillo!" Day 7 "I had a plan. To kill the queen who would cause me and my sister so much charm and so much pain.I plan to make Amarillo Queen after the fight.nobody could know of my plan. Nobody but Amarillo. I broke the news to her. The news of the plan. She said she was in. We'll start our battle training class tomorrow." Day 8 "The battle training was incredibly rigorous and very difficult. you couldn't let your guard down for a second. I know what I have to do. I live in Amarillo here. I'll go in the early morning, while she still asleep.I'll kill the Queen on my own, or die trying." Day 9 "I'm writing this before I leave for the palace. I'm leaving this goodbye note for Amarillo. Just in case I don't make it back. If I don't make it back from this fight. Amarillo, I know I may have only known you for a very short time, but I feel as if we've grown together for many years. I love you like I've known you forever. I just want you to know if I don't come back and I will always be there. If I don't make it back, whenever you feel alone, just look at the stars and know that I will be up there with them. Just know I will always love you. Farewell, dear sister.-Dorado" Day 10 Dorado was now standing outside of the palace. he is ready. He will kill the Queen and her sister will become the new queen. He managed to get the Queen in a surprise attack and managed to kill her. But then the king appeared."You ruined everything!" The king roared, slamming the top of his paw into Dorado's chin."I'm sorry, Amarillo. "" You insane freak!""...I tried to keep my promise.""You thought you got the jump on us, huh?!" The king roared, stabbing Dorado with his claws and forcing him to the ground."Amarillo..."But I guess you didn't try hard enough...And now." The king pinned down Dorado by his shoulder."I'm so sorry amarillo.""You're DEAD!" The king grabbed Dorado's neck in his jaws."But at least...""*snarrll*"The king then ripped out Dorado's throat."...you're safe." Everything faded to black except one little speck of light, which too faded into nothing but darkness. Dorado was dead. Part Two: Lost in the stars Day 1 "I woke up in some kind of celestial plane. Stars, solar systems and planets,and nebulae of swirling,glittering stardust. I was on a platform that seemed to be made out of only stardust. It had one path attached. I decided to follow it. As I walked, I noticed transparent dragons made of stardust, some waved, others smiled, and others just stared with curiosity. As I walked along the sparkling path, there was a massive dragon unlike any other I had ever seen or even heard of. The dragon was white with red swirls on her and a golden dragon tiara and dragon gauntlet on her left arm. The dragon, as I got closer, I it noticed was female, a dragoness. And she looked rather young and powerful. She had a vertical scar over her right eye and many long, thin scars along her lip on the same side. She also had a notch out of her left ear. 'Welcome to the Nebular Zone,the place where all dragons go after death. My name is Queen Ryujin." I didn't know how or why, but glimpses of memories flashed in my head and I knew immediately, I was looking at the queen of all dragons." To be continued... -To all "Lost in the Stars" fans, the sequel to this story has been released and is being worked on. :) P.S-to all who don't know, the sequel's title is "Lost in the Stars 2:Amarillo's Devastation" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)